The Family Business
by utterflop
Summary: When "the family business " means robbing banks and open gunfights there is no way for Castiel to live a normal life away from the family drama. There is no way that Castiel's father would allow his son, who's always been on the good side, to become a police officer so the man has to settle for the second best option: bodyguard.
1. chapter 1

"Come on, you can't run from me forever!" the light-haired man let out a chuckle followed by a heavy pant

The dark-haired male turned around sharply and shot his brother a discontented glance.

"Watch me." he hissed and violently flung his bag over his shoulder

Castiel's steps were eager, he was practically running through the empty parking lot. There were no buses at 2 am but he was determined to sit on a benchfor five hours if it meant that he'll be able to get the hell away from his family drama. Castiel clenched his jaw tighter hearing his brother's rapid steps. Castiel quickened his pace and almost tripped and fell. He let out a string of soft curses under his nose and continued his journey through the dimly lit parking lot.

"I'm serious!" he heard this brother's whiny voice "Dad is gonna-"

"I don't care!" Cas shouted, his legs didn't stop moving.

All he wanted was for his brother stop chasing him and mind his own damn business. Castiel was about to let out a sigh of relief when the steps behind him disappeared. Castiel didn't even look back, he assumed his brother just stopped. The man's smirk of satisfaction was erased by a sound of two soles hitting the asphalt in a rapid succession.

The blue-eyed yelped, he was yanked back by his bag, his belongings flew into the air and after a few milliseconds fell down on the dirty sidewalk with a faint thump. Castiel shook his hand trying to get out of his brother's strong grip. A groan left his mouth when he failed to do so.

"Look." his brother sighed and gripped his arm even tighter "If you just wait a bit I'll talk to dad and-"

"And what?" Castiel pushed his brother away rather aggressively "He's not going to change his mind. Ever! "

"We're your family, Cas." Gabriel furrowed his brows "You can't just leave. "

"Do you think I want to get shot while shopping for groceries or be stabbed to death while I'm sleeping?" Castiel shook his head with a scoff "Do you know how hard it is to get a job with the name Novak plastered on your forehead? They don't look me in the eyes, Gabriel. Never."

"People shy their eyes away because they respect you-" Gabriel started

"They're afraid of me." Castiel shook his brother's hand away once again "They think that I'm a freak as well. Just like the rest of my family."

Gabriel's eye's changed. He slowly let go of his brother's arm that he was so desperately clutching a few moments ago. He let out a scoff and placed his hands on his hips.

"So you think we're freaks?" Gabriel said calmly, there was a hint of sour disappointment in his voice

"I didn't-" Castiel ran his palm across his face "All I'm saying is that I want to be normal-"

"So, what, we're not good enough for you?" Gabriel lit up

"I don't want to be a criminal!" Castiel snapped

"We're your family!" Gabriel yelled

"I didn't choose to be a part of this." Castiel bit his lips with regret the second the words rolled off his tongue

Gabriel scoffed once again, a pained smile curved his thin lips. He looked around with an empty gaze and lightly shook his head. Castiel bent down to pick his stuff off the ground. He let out a heavy sigh and threw his dirtied socks into the trash can. They soaked in the muddy puddle water, contaminated with droplets of gasoline and all that other nasty stuff that came out of the exhaust pipes. Castiel was not going to waste his time trying to wash gasoline out of something as insignificant as a pair of socks.

"That didn't come out right. I'm sorry." Castiel murmured and lifted his eyes up to look at his brother

"No, no, no, it's okay. Just..." Gabriel's lips twitched into a frown "Let it all out."

"Gabriel..." Castiel had a fraction of desperation in his voice

"Tell me what you've been thinking about us this whole time you lived under our roof, Castiel." Gabriel sneered "Tell me how horrible we were t you, you sensitive little snowflake."

"That is so far off from what I actually meant to say." Castiel grabbed his bag off the ground

"Oh, well, then what did you meant to say then? Enlighten me." Gabriel pushed his hair back in a sassy manner "Because what I heard rolling off your tongue was a bickering of a whiny, needy man-child who thinks that life is just so unfair."

Castiel' lips trembled with the intention of uttering a word but the man remained silent. He stared at his older brother silently. Castiel sighed and fixed the strap on his shoulders.

"I just want the fighting to stop." Castiel said before turning to leave

"I want that as well, brother." Gabriel said quietly "But we need you back."

"I'm sorry." Castiel lightly shook his head "You'll just have to figure out how to fix it without me."

"Where are you gonna go?" Gabriel gestured with his hands questioningly "You don't have any money."

"I'll manage." Cas waved it off "I always do."

"You know what to do when things go bad, right? You know who to call?"

"You?" Cas grinned

"Me." Gabriel chuckled "And uncle."

Castiel threw his head back for a laugh. Gabriel just rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"I am not calling uncle Crowley." Castiel wiped his wind-kissed cheeks

"Good luck, little brother." Gabriel smiled weakly

"You too, Gabe." Castiel smiled softly and slowly turned to leave

He waved to his brother one last time before disappearing into the darkness. He clutched his phone in his pocket, it was the only thing connecting him with family. Castiel breathed in the cool night air and closed his eyes. He stood with his back resting against a random brick wall. He tilted his head at the sky and hummed a melody to make the time fly faster.

The man moved his scorching eyes away from the stars and looked at the street. A small, beaten up bus approached its stop and Castiel hopped inside without hesitation. The morning sun painted the roofs golden but Castiel couldn't care less about the weather. He had something more important on his mind.

The man rested his head against the cool glass and looked at the passing buildings. The streets slowly faded into one big blur but Castiel was conscious. His eyes were too lazy to focus so the man just stared into the empty nothingness without a purpose. The bus stopped numerous times letting in or dropping off people. Soon all the people that were on the bus in the morning were swapped and then those who were swapped got replaced again and again. Castiel was the only one left who hadn't moved an inch since he sat down. He ran off without any money or a plan. His father told him that if he decided to run away he's not getting any money from the family. Gabriel managed to sneak fifty dollars into Castiel's pocket but that wasn't enough.

The man sighed, his stomach rumbled and churned aggressively. The ocean-blue eyes squinted with dissatisfaction, Castiel didn't want to waste his money on something insignificant like food. The man rolled his eyes disappointed in his own future actions. He took out his phone and scrolled through the contacts till he found the one he was looking for. Castiel murmured something incoherently under his nose before pressing the call button located under the contact named Uncle Crowley.


	2. chapter 2

Cas hopped out of the taxi. He ditched the bus because there was no way he was walking to his uncle's house that was basically in the middle of nowhere. Well, it was more like the outskirts of San Francisco but Cas was tired and his growling stomach didn't let him think straight. Castiel climbed the steep hill that was probably created by the Devil himself. Cas grabbed onto a pole and stopped to catch his breath. His stomach was basically eating itself, that's how hungry Cas was. He licked his lips at the thought of a burger. The man squinted his eyes at the sun and glanced at the house right in front of him. Three more steps and Castiel would've fallen apart. Luckily, he managed to stumble inside the house before his stomach ate him from the inside.

Castiel immediately headed for the fridge without even bothering to take off his coat or close the door. He didn't even knock. The man grabbed a burger and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. He let out a satisfied groan and chewed rapidly not caring that the noise his mouth was making was disgusting.

"I see you made yourself at home."

The man nodded without turning around. The man behind him cleared his throat forcing Castiel to turn around. He shot an annoyed glare att he older man behind him and finished chewing his food. The shorter man in front of him stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants and cracked a weak smile.

"These make me..." Cas contained the hiccup that was rising up his throat "Very happy."

"Would you like me to leave you alone with your... Uh..." the man gestured with his hand

Castiel placed the half eaten burger on the counter and closed the fridge. He took off his coat and went to hang it. Castiel sat down like a normal human being and continued eating at the table.

"So what brings you to uncle Crowley?" the man was amused "Did papa take away your Xbox?"

Castiel let out a soft groan of annoyance and rolled his eyes. Crowley chuckled softly and grabbed himself a glass of scotch.

"Thanks." Castiel murmured taking the glass for his uncle's hands "He did actually."

"And what did you do now?"

"I told him that he can stick his family business up his ass." Castiel shrugged lightly

"Did you..." Crowley cackled "Did you really say that?"

"No?" Castiel let out a huff and took a sip of his drink "I wish I did."

"I was about to crack a bottle of champagne to celebrate that you finally grew some balls." Crowley sighed with disappointment

"Eat me." Castiel hissed and smiled sarcastically

"What are your plans for the future?"

Castiel finished his drink and Crowley poured the man some more. Castiel held the liquid trapped in his mouth and swished it around with his tongue a bit.

"I'll find a job, I guess." Castiel's shoulders rose up and down for a weak shrug

"Marvellous." Crowley quickly rose up from his seat and tapped the table "I have just the job for you."

The man walked out of the room, Castiel rolled his eyes once again. There was no way he's gonna consider his uncle's idea because the man was nuts. Crowley came back with that day's newspaper and laid the crinkled paper flat on the table. Castiel squinted his eyes and examined theadvertisements.

"Here." Crowley pointed at an advert in the middle of the page

Castiel squinted his eyes and shot his uncle a dissatisfied glare. The older man seemed amused. He cackled and playfully slapped his nephew's shoulder. The advertisement said: We are now hiring male stripers.

"I'm just messing with ya." Crowley turned the page and pointed at tiny black letters at the bottom of the page

Castiel leaned in to read the tiny script and looked back at his uncle confused.

"A bodyguard?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that." Crowley raised the glass up to his lips "It's the closest to your childhood dream you'll ever get."

"I don't trust this." Castiel shook his head lightly and glanced at the text again

"Exactly." the man pointed "That's marketing. If you put a big shiny exclamation mark right there in the middle the people are gonna be swarmed by amateurs and wannabees. They need sharp people, trustworthy people. People like you."

"Are you sweet talking me?" Castiel smirked "You set this up, you knew I was coming."

"I can't say that I didn't plan this." Crowley shrugged "I knew my beloved nephew will need cash so I took a glance at the local newspaper and-"

"Yeah, yeah." Castiel cut his uncle off "It's not like I have another choice."

"You can always be a stripper."

"I think that's more up your alley, don't you think, uncle?" Castiel snickered and ripped off the corner of the paper "Do you have a phone?"

"Of course I have a phone, who do you think I am, a caveman?" Crowley scoffed

"You look like one." Castiel snorted

"You can't out-sass me, boy."

"I already did." the blue-eyed man murmured before walking out of the kitchen to look for a telephone

There was a phone in the kitchen but Castiel didn't feel comfortable talking with someone while his uncle was in the room. Castiel trusted Crowley but hell knows what kind of dumb idiotic ideas would pop into the man's head while he was having a serious conversation.

Castiel went upstairs and sat at the end of the hall. He grabbed the phone off the wall and quickly dialled the number. Castiel was nervous, he never did something like this alone, his brother was always with him. Now the man had to do everything on his own, Crowley wasn't going to babysit him all the time and Cas knew that.

The man bit his lip anxiously. The person he was calling wasn't answering. Castiel was about to hand up when he heard a faint cracking noise and the beeping finally stopped.

"Winchester. Who's calling?" a masculine voice spoke at the other end of the phone

"C-Castiel." the man gulped

"Cool... You wanna elaborate?" the man chuckled

"Oh, I'm here for the...the..." Castiel shuffled in his pockets looking for the piece of paper

"The job?"

"Yes." Castiel gripped the phone tighter

"Alright..." the man paused for a few seconds, there was shuffling in the background "You're in."

"What?" Castiel almost choked "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you get the job, genius." the man on the other line snickered "I'll send you the address and you can go."

"Wait, like...like now?" Castiel shuffled

"No, two years from now." the man snickered again "Yes, now. Right now."

"Oh, I understand." Cas nodded

"Great. Don't take too long."

Castiel was about to speak but the man hung up. Castiel stared at his phone confused and answered immediately when it started ringing.

"Did you call me from a home phone?"

"Yes." Castiel said

"Jesus... Okay." the man sighed "1247 Wolf Pen Road. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it." Castiel visualized the street in his head

"1247 Wolf Pen Road." the man repeated "Don't take too long."

Castiel placed the phone back. he closed his eyes again to create an image of the area he's supposed to go to. Castiel sighed realizing that it was the area of the rich. Playboy bunnies, washed up celebrities, wannabee rock stars with no talent who get paid way too much and politicians. Castiel rubbed the bridge of his nose. He would've been happy to be a security guard at some random mall or a grocery store. Now he's going to be yet another attack dog of some random pop-star who hasn't even hit puberty yet. Well, Castiel didn't complain much. He had no other choice or maybe he was just too lazy to look for another.

Those stupid kid celebrities paid way too much because they had no idea how to manage their fortunes. Maybe the job wasn't going to be that bad.


	3. chapter 3

Cas stared at the piece of paper he had written the address on. He bit his lip anxiously, his palms had started sweating already. Courage wasn't one of Castiel's strongest features. The man wasn't a coward, though. He would've run into a burning building without hesitation but talking to people was a nightmare. Castiel would much rather just stand and observe. His so-called "people skills" were "rusty".

The suit Cas wore was starting to become heavy from the rain. The light beige overcoat became littered with tiny dark spots. He let out a light huff and shook the droplets off his sleeves. He wanted to dress professionally no matter how much he hated being in a suit. His favourite overcoat lessened his self-cautiousness. Maybe he shouldn't have come. The flickering lights in the windows gave Castiel an uneasy feeling. Perhaps, the fact that he'll actually have to talk to people made his gut churn. And from the lights, it seemed that there were a lot of people.

I should've taken an umbrella, Castiel thought to himself before pressing the buzzer button. He stared at the pale grey sky squinting his eyes. The weather changed so suddenly, the man didn't know how to react. A bright neon blue streak split the sky in two. The dark-haired man flinched, his eyes closed on themselves.

The man chuckled and shook his head. The lightning rolled down the sky, further away from the area Cas was standing in.

"Hello?" Castiel leaned forward to the speaker "I'm here for the job."

A silent crackling noise emitted from the small speaker. Castiel leaned forward even more not wanting to miss a word. He put his palm over his eyes, shielding them from wind and rain.

"Castiel, right? " a familiar masculine voice spoke

"We talked on the phone. "

"I'll unlock the gate for you. " a loud beep from the gate followed after

The speaker box was silent. The ocean-eyed man looked around curiously. He stared at the gap with hazy eyes.

"Don't just stand in the rain, come in."

Castiel shook his head to get out of the haze his mind got him into. The metal gate creaked quietly as his fingers softly pushed them open. A sudden rush of anxiety shook his whole body and the man developed an urge to slam the gate shut and run home. He inhaled sharply through his gritted teeth and continued forward.

His steps were shaky but confident. There was nothing to be afraid of, the man tried to tell himself that. Castiel chanted encouraging words in his head over and over again till he felt a little bit better about himself.

The blue-eyed man approached the broad wooden door and it opened before he could even reach for it. He blinked rapidly, confused. He curled his fingers into two sweaty fists.

"Come on in." a tall man with a bright smile greeted Cas

The dark-haired male gave the green-eyed man a weak nod and stepped inside. He cringed at the sight of muddy imprints on the wooden floor.

"Eh, that's alright. " the man ran his fingers through his shoulder-length hair "We have maids. I'm Sam, by the way. "

"Nice to meet you." Castiel hesitantly shook Sam's hand

"Come, I'll introduce you to my brother. " the plaid-wearing man gestured with his hand

"Your...Brother..." Castiel trailed off

The man thought that he was going to guard the taller male but once again Castiel was wrong. Sam gestured Castiel to follow him and the blue-haired man was lead through a dark hall. The whole house was silent and calm, well, the first floor at least. It seemed that the second floor was where the party was located. Castiel fixed his tie nervously, he wasn't good with people, it was obvious. The sweaty palms and shifty eyes gave that away.

Sam opened the heavy wooden door and suddenly a wave of noise hit Castiel in the face. The man flinched, his eardrums were unpleasantly surprised. Half a second ago the music was just a muffled mix of sound. Damn, that room has great isolation, the man thought to himself before stepping into the room.

Sam disappeared into the crowd of people, Castiel had to follow the man but it was quite hard when half-drunk to death people were rubbing all over him. Castiel got shoved into a crowd of drunken girls who proceeded to rub their plastic body parts all over him. Castiel held his hands up defensively, not wanting to touch anyone by accident because that would've been awkward. Soon, poor Cas' face was in someone's cleavage. As much as Castiel respected women he didn't particularly enjoy their company. It was nice to talk to them and get to know each other better until they started stripping and doing all sorts of weird acrobatic(?) stuff. Cas didn't understand that dance move, he just tried to squeeze through.

"Dance with me." a drunk blonde grabbed Cas by the tie

"M-ma'am. " Castiel stuttered "Ma'am I do not want to d- Please don't touch me there!"

The man quickly dodged the woman and squeezed through people. They were all sweaty, the moving bodies reminded Castiel of old cooked spaghetti that got wet somehow. Kinda stiff but also bendy, flopping all over the place.

Castiel got out of the crowd and almost fell face first on the floor. He regained his balance gracefully and straightened his posture. Sam was standing behind a man who was sitting in a red leather chaise lounge. The man had a hazy look on his face, a beer rested in his palm, Castiel assumed that the man was drunk or at least tipsy. The man's green eyes sparkled unnaturally. He cracked a smile, his teeth were so perfect, Castiel felt like turning green from jealousy.

"This is Dean." Sam gestured "Dean this is-"

"Took ya long enough." Dean smirked and threw a subtle wink Castiel's way

"He's here for-" Sam started

"Yeah, I know." Dean cut his brother off

"Hello." Castiel said lowly, he didn't know how to introduce himself to people

Dean gave the man a weak nod and placed his beer bottle on the table. Sam nodded at Castiel and quickly disappeared into the crowd of people. Even if the room was filled with people suddenly Castiel felt like there's only him and Dean there. Castiel's anxiety kicked in again.

The man flashed Cas another one of his signature pearl-white smiles and suddenly Cas felt his body fly forward. He gasped out loud, the sudden motion made him trip and Castiel stumbled forward, right into Dean's lap. The man smiled devilishly, his fingers were still gripping Castiel's tie.

"I paid good money for this so you better do your job." Dean said lowly and bit his lip

Castiel stared at the man utterly confused, not sure what the green-eyed man was talking about.

"I'm here for the-"

"I know, sweetheart." Dean licked his lips "I know."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, his body was in a deep shock, he didn't know if he should move or stay. Dean was still holding onto his tie. Dean smirked again, his emerald eyes flickered with a naughty intention. Castiel almost jumped out of his own skin feeling the man's rough hand dangerously close to his butt.

"I think there was a misunderstanding." Castiel gulped audibly

"Mhm, was there now?"

"Y...Yes." Castiel felt his whole face heat up

"You're the stripper, right?" Dean cocked his eyebrow

Castiel shook his head and the light in Dean's eyes died instantly. His mouth fell agape, the grip on Castiel's tie loosened up.

"I'm-" Castiel breathed out, his heart was about to burst out his throat

"You're the-" Dean slowly pushed Castiel away "You're the bodyguard, aren't you?"

"Yes." Castiel stood up and fixed his royal-blue tie

Dean nodded lightly, he had a smile curving his lips but it was only a mask hiding the pain behind his eyes. Castiel was screaming internally himself. Dean sat up more comfortably, he rubbed his thighs nervously.

"Well, isn't this a tad awkward?"

The man let out an empty chuckle but when he saw that Cas wasn't smiling he cleared his throat and Dean's face became serious.

"You're the bodyguard." Dean stated

"It appears so."

"You're the bodyguard?" Dean raised his eyebrows

"Y-yes."

"You?" Dean cackled

Castiel pursed his lips in annoyance. Yes he was short and yes he didn't look intimidating but dear god, he could kick anyone's ass, especially if they were self-centred pretty-boy rich bastards who thought that they ruled the world. Dean was exactly the type of guy Castiel hated. Cocky grin? Check. Douchy attitude? Check. Pretty long-eyelash-plump-rosy-lip-sculpted-by-greek-gods face? Check, check and check. Castiel was not bad himself but, my god, what was Dean made out of? Plastic? Clay? Who sculpted him? And who thought that it was a good idea to let him walk loosely on the face of the earth? He was a menace to all boys and girls. A man with that face and a wallet that thick was surely a heartbreaker.

"Okay, princess, why don't you make yourself useful and bring me a couple of beers?" Dean winked at Cas and sat back with his hands behind his head

"I'm not-" Castiel furrowed his brows "Do I look like a maiden to you?"

"Do you... Want to... look like a maiden?" Dean blurted out

Castiel let out an annoyed sigh and turned around. He shoved the people out of the way as he made his way to the small bar.

"This is gonna be so much fun." Castiel murmured to himself sarcastically before grabbing two bottles of beer to his new boss


	4. chapter 4

Castiel let out his hundredth sigh of frustration and glanced at the clock. It was almost four in the morning and the party hasn't ended. It wasn't going as strong as before, there were only a few people jamming out to the slow beat but it was still an active party. Cas glanced at the clock again like that was going to make the time go faster. Dean was still not smashed even though the man had emptied like a dozen beer bottles. Dean walked out of the room to piss every two seconds, Cas stayed at the back of the room, there was no way that Cas would follow the man even to the bathroom.

Castiel sat staring at a blank space, Dean's first bodyguard was there. Cas realized that he's also Dean's bodyguard only a couple hours later. The man didn't talk much, probably because he was passed out drunk in a giant bowl of strawberry flavoured punch. Castiel felt over-dressed. The guy who was blacked out wore a grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. castiel looked like he was going to audition for the new James Bond movie. The fact that he stuck out like a sore thumb didn't add to the man's anxiety. He chose a relatively calm corner so he could be away from people and at the same time watch over Dean but no. The green-eyed douchebag purposely tried to attract attention to his new bodyguard who was already fuming.

"Hey, munchkin, enjoying the party?" Dean plopped down next to Castiel with two beers

"No." Castiel said coldly and yawned, the pet name triggered a nerve but he didn't say anything

"Aw, the poor angel is getting sleepy." Dean said in a cute voice and fluttered his eyelashes

Castiel pursed his lips annoyed. He realized he started doing that often. Annoyed bitch face came to him naturally, since being around Dean was like living in a constant state of hearing a dad joke which was also slowly taking away IQ points. Castiel was suffering and it was his first day at work. well, first night technically. It was pretty darn late.

"No." Castiel answered after a while "I don't sleep."

"Do you sparkle in the daylight too?" Dean smiled with the tip of his tongue between his teeth

Castiel shot Dean a cold glare and turned his face away so he could roll his eyes again.

"Insomnia." Castiel murmured picking at his nails

"Man, I was hoping you were a vampire. We could have our own twilight moment." Dean wiggled his eyebrows

Castiel clenched his jaw. That man was intolerable. Castiel didn't know if he could do this. Six hours and the man already had enough of Dean. He was slightly drunk, so the blue-haired man hoped that Dean is better when he's sober. Cas was so wrong in so many ways.

"I don't understand that reference." Castiel murmured and continued looking at one spot

"Why don't you get me another beer?" Dean nudged "You're just sitting there."

"You already have two bottles." Castiel turned around to face Dean and furrowed his brows

"Whoops." the glass bottles slipped out of Dean's grasp

"You think that you're so smart..." Castiel hissed standing up

"No." Dean pursed his lips for a kissy motion "I think I'm adorable."

Castiel clenched his fists and stomped across the empty dance floor that was just a mess of passed out bodies now. Castiel stepped carefully, not wanting to step on anyone's face. There was just only one person he wanted to step on and that person was Dean, currently trying to read a book upside down. Castiel just rolled his eyes and sighed, his orbs hurt from doing that motion too much. Cas hoped his eyes would just pop out of the sockets so he wouldn't have to see that smug face anymore.

"Whoops, careful." Dean smirked when Cas tripped and almost spilt the beer all over himself

Castiel gritted his teeth. Dean purposefully set his foot a few inches to the left so Castiel would trip and make a fool out of himself. Sure, there were no ill intentions in the action, only a childish banter but Cas still wanted to throw Dean out the window. Wasn't it ironic? Castiel wanted to end the person he as supposed to be protecting.

"Thank you, honey." Dean smirked once again and grabbed the bottle out of Cas' hands

"You did that on purpose." Castiel plopped down on the red leather chaise lounge as far away from Dean as possible

"Oh, come on, why would I do that?" Dean was full of shit, the bullshit just dripped off of him

"I don't know, why did you?" Castiel's usually gruff voice slightly changed its pitch

"Baby, you're adorable when you're angry." Dean playfully bit his lip

Castiel knew that Dean was giving him pet names on purpose, Dean saw the uneasiness in Cas' eyes and used it to his advantage.

"This isn't funny, Dean." Castiel sneered "Stop."

"Or what?" Dean inched closer "You'll sue me?"

"I'll-" Castiel pressed his lips together tightly

He wasn't going to argue with a child, a 30-year-old-ish man-child who thought that people were just dolls he could play with in any way he wanted.

Dean smiled even wider seeing Castiel struggle with words, usually, the blue-haired man could come up with a sassy remark but at the time he was so angry that he felt his brain boil in its own juice. Castiel clenched his fists and fought the urge to punch Dean in his pretty face.

"Oh, come on." Dean poked Castiel's arm "Talk to me."

The dark-haired man just glared at Dean and turned his face away a couple of seconds later. Dean pouted like a hurt child. What was he gonna annoy next?

Castiel suddenly rose up and walked away. Dean parted his lips to ask Castiel where he was going but the man spoke first.

"Bathroom."

"Oh." Dean cocked his head to the side "Don't take too long."

Castiel flashed Dean a sarcastic smile and walked to the bathroom. He didn't really need to relieve himself, the man just wanted a moment away from Dean.

It was going to be a rough week for Cas... If his patience allows him to stay for that long.


	5. chapter 5

Castiel stuck his hand under the stream of cold water and watched as it flowed down out of his palms. The man ran his fingers across his face, his cold touch was somewhat refreshing but Cas was still feeling numb. He washed his face a couple more times wishing that the water was just a little bit colder. Maybe he could actually feel away instead of being dizzy all the time. castiel actually almost fell asleep while staring at the water. He watched the water ripple and quickly gush down the drain, his eyes slowly closed and quickly shot open. The man quickly turned off the water and shook his head. His mind was hazy for a few seconds like he just woke up from a three-hour nap.

The man rested both of his hands against the cool ceramic surface of the bathroom counter for support. He knew exactly what was happening to him and there was nothing he could do about it. Castiel let out a heavy sigh, his eyes were becoming droopy again. He lightly slapped his cheeks and shook his head for the tenth time. There was no time for sleeping on the job. Castiel cursed himself for not taking his sleeping pills the last time he was supposed to go to sleep and decided to use the bathroom. There was a moment of haziness but the man managed to stay awake.

This was the part Castiel hated the most about being an insomniac. For most of the time, he felt normal, tired but not sleepy. He went without sleep for days and when he needed to stay awake the most a sudden rush of sleepiness filled his whole body and even blinking was a torment. Castiel couldn't sleep most of the nights, he laid under the covers staring at the ceiling waiting for the morning to come. It was hell on earth, the worst torture anyone could ever receive. Castiel began wondering how long till his hair and nails starts falling out due to lack of sleep...

Crash.

Castiel flinched. He quickly turned around to grab the door handle. The volume of the sound was far too loud to be someone dropping a plate or a glass. It sounded almost like a body being thrown against a glass cupboard. And it was exactly what happened.

Castiel burst through the door and his eyes immediately fixated on a body laying in a pile of shards of glass and pieces of wood. A familiar looking figure stood in front of the man on the ground, a knife clenched in his hands. Castiel's eyes widened for a brief moment, it was the security guard that had fallen asleep drunk. The man wasn't as drunk after all. Of course, the man laying on the floor was Dean, naturally.

The security guard, which Castiel didn't even know the name of, stepped forward still holding a knife in his hands. It didn't look like he brought it with him because a familiar looking knife laid on the table. An easily acquirable weapon.

Castiel dove forward without hesitation, all the haziness just dispersed when a spike of adrenaline rushed through Cas' whole body. The man was thrown on the floor when Castiel's body crashed into him. The knife fell on the floor, Castiel felt a splitting pain shoot through his skull. The man's fist collided with Castiel's, the blue-eyed man was thrown on his back and received another punch in the face. The hit was uncoordinated, it hit the top of Cas' head but it still hurt.

The attacker started strangling Castiel, his hands wrapped around the man's throat with sickening determination. The anger in his eyes was unexplainable, Castiel knew that the man will kill him if he doesn't resist. The dark-haired male curled his fingers into a tight fist and smashed the man right in the middle of his face, blood started gushing down the attacker's chin. His grip loosened up, Castiel had a chance to break free from the deadly grip. The attacker rolled on the ground spilling blood on the carpet. Castiel's eyes darted around trying to locate the knife. When he finally found it it was too late. The blade was in the attacker's hands once again, Cas didn't stand a chance. Unless...

"Wait-" Cas started but the man darted forward with his knife first

Castiel dodged the worst part of the attack butt he blade still managed to tear through his clothing. Castiel let out a pained groan feeling the tip of the blade slice the flesh on his upper arm. He gripped the wound tightly with his hand to prevent the blood from gushing out like a river. He looked over at Dean who was slowly regaining his consciousness.

The so-called bodyguard wasted no time, his next target was Dean. He made a great mistake thinking that Castiel will give up that easily. With blood on his chin and a gash in his arm, Castiel lunged forward, the blade flashed in the light menacingly but before it could plunge into Castiel's chest a loud bang split the air. Castiel and the guard stood with their chests pressed up against each other. The attacker opened his mouth to say something, a stream of blood ran down his bottom lip.

"Taking the snake's side? What will daddy think about you?" the man smiled through the blood on his teeth

"What do you mean?"

The bodyguard chuckled, his laugh was followed by a cough that made crimson splatter out of his mouth. Cas frowned with disgust.

Castiel quickly moved away allowing the man in front of him fall on the floor. A droplet of blood ran down the muzzle of Cas' gun. The man glanced at his hand and then at the body laying beneath his feet. The man's chest was still heaving softly. Castiel lifted his arm up and two more bangs filled the air with the bitter smell of gunpowder.

Dean let out a strangled noise, Castiel glanced at his boss still laying on the floor. Castiel wiped his gun against the security guard's shirt before sliding it back into his holster. Dean inhaled sharply and tried to get up. Cas wasn't the only one gushing blood. The difference was that Castiel was used to pain and Dean was a giant pussy. The man wined like a child, his chin trembled.

Castiel rushed to Dean and pulled him out of the pile of broken glass.

"Ow, ow..." Dean whined

"You're wounded." Castiel squinted his eyes and leaned in to examine the cut

"Nice observation, Sherlock." Dean bickered "I wouldn't have guessed it."

"I just saved your life, I think I deserve some respect," Castiel said in a stern tone

"Well I'm still bleeding so I guess you're kinds shitty at your job." Dean smirked, "Oh, ow, ow, careful!"

Castiel purposefully squeezed Dean's arm even if there was no need to put pressure on the wound. He just saved Dean's life and the man had the audacity to complain. Castiel's injuries were far worse but did Dean care? No, he only cared about himself.

"I'll get the stuff to clean your wound. Sit here."

"W-what?" Dean protested "You? Shouldn't you call an ambulance?"

Castiel got up, he glanced at Dean from above and resisted the urge to spit in his pretty face.

"I think anyone with basic first aid training could patch you up." Castiel flashed Dean a sarcastic smile "Or do you need a team of skilled surgeons to tend that little cut you got there?"

Dean turned his gaze to the floor, he had a hint of shame in his face. Castiel was thriving, the man was a good person but seeing Dean marinate in his shame was a delightful sight.

Castiel patted Dean's shoulder, maybe a little too roughly, and went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.


	6. chapter 6

"Ow, could you be a little more gentle?" Dean whined as Castiel patched the man's wound up

"I could." Castiel said casually

"But?" Dean frowned

Castiel glanced at Dean for a second, the man was trying to contain a smirk but it crept on his lips anyway. There was something satisfying in seeing an annoying douche writhe in pain. Not that Castiel was sadistic but a little bit of banter was fun.

"Ah, how do I say this politely?" Castiel rolled his eyes "Well, I can't so I won't. You're a... schmuck."

"Aw, come on, I'm lovely." Dean bit his lip playfully and smiled

"Sure." Castiel patted Dean's shoulder making the man wince "Whatever you say, buddy."

"Dude, come on, I'm nice." Dean scoffed

"Sure you are." Castiel smiled sarcastically and glanced at his bleeding shoulder

"I'm nice, I'll prove it to ya." Dean had a cocky smirk on his face

Castiel just shook his head and slowly peeled the overcoat off of him. The blood had stopped gushing out but it still hurt like a son of a bitch. Compared to the little cut on Dean's arm Castiel got messed up. Dean got out lucky but the man was still snivelling like a giant baby.

"Come on." Dean wasn't giving up

Castiel gritted his teeth and turned around. He put on a fake smile and looked Dean in the eyes for a few seconds before speaking.

"What's my name?"

"Pf, that's easy," Dean smirked "It's..."

The man's smile slowly dropped, his lips quivered with the intention to say something but Dean didn't utter a word. Castiel just smiled silently even though the pain was killing him. It was worth it.

"It's..." Dean squinted his eyes and tried to guess "S...Steve."

"Close."

"Really?" Dean's face lit up with a smile again

"No." Castiel said coldly and took off his blood-drenched jacket

Dean threw his head back annoyed and let out a groan. Castiel quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away without even realizing what he was doing. As he poured hydrogen peroxide all over the cut in his flesh Dean stared at the man with his lips slightly agape. The man's toothy grin slowly disappeared, he was left dumbstruck, just silently staring at the shirtless man five feet across from him.

Castiel gritted his teeth as his wound foamed. He carefully cleaned it a few more times before grabbing a roll of gauze. That's where Dean stopped him.

"I can help." Dean said grabbing the gauze from Castiel's hands

"No, thanks." the blue-eyed man snatched the bandage from Dean's hands

"Why not?" Dean grabbed the gauze again

Castiel clenched his jaw, his eyes were shooting lightning at that point. Who did Dean think he was? He couldn't even stick a bandage on his knee if he needed to, let alone a serious cut.

"Because I said so." Castiel gripped the gauze but Dean wasn't letting go "Dean."

"I'll let go if you tell me your name."

"You're such a child." Castiel's voice had a hint of desperation in it "I'm Castiel."

"Castiel." Dean smiled, the name just rolled off his tongue "I'm gonna call you Cas."

"No?"

"Yes." Dean bit his lip playfully and scrunched up his nose

"That is not my name." the man grumbled

"It is now, pretty boy."

"I hope you're quieter when you're sober." Cas murmured and snatched the gauze from Dean's hands successfully

Castiel moved away so that Dean couldn't take it away from him. Dean let out a sigh and threw his head back. Even if it seemed like the man wasn't looking Dean was staring at Castiel as he wrapped the bandage around his upper arm. Castiel struggled for a bit, it was hard to do it with only one arm. Dean moved closer, Castiel felt that but didn't say a word.

"Fine." Castiel obliged

Dean chuckled quietly and finished wrapping Castiel's wound. Dean patted the man's shoulder just like when Castiel did that to Dean earlier. Castiel let out a soft grunt and got up. He picked up his bloody clothes up, dean shot him a questioning look.

"You're gonna wear that?"

"I didn't bring spare clothing since I didn't plan getting stabbed tonight." the blue-eyed male sneered

"I feel kinda bad." Dean said almost questioningly

Castiel threw his head back and sighed, he was so fed up with Dean. It hurt to even hear the man talk. Castiel had never met a more irritating person on the planet, his only defence was sarcasm. Even his reserve of witty remarks was draining fast.

"I should call the police." Castiel murmured

"Woah, woah, wait." Dean stopped the man "Let's call Sam first, he'll deal with this."

"I think the police should take care of this." Castiel squinted his eyes, he was sensing something fishy

"I think Sam should-" Dean sighed "Look, you just killed a guy, don't you think that getting the police here would be very helpful."

"It was self-defense, why wouldn't I want to call the police?" Castiel lifted his head higher, Dean's face was inches away from his

"Because..." Dean said in a low voice "I said so."

"Fine. " Castiel's eyebrows knitted into a frown "Dean Winchester."

"Castiel..." The man trailed off

"Novak."

Dean's gaze flickered for a second, the man inhaled heavy and held his breath in his lungs for a few seconds as if he was struggling to breathe. Dean's smile twitched like it was suddenly too hard for him to contain it.

"Castiel Novak." Dean said finally, his voice a little bit shaky

"I guess I'm done here then. " Castiel moved away "Goodnight."

"Wait..." Dean gripped the man's arm gently "You aren't quitting, right?"

"No, why would I?" Castiel said calmly "Not yet anyways."

"O...Okay, good." Dean nodded and tried to crack a smile "You'll be fine, right?"

"Like you care. " Castiel smiled

"Who says schmuck anyway?" Dean suddenly changed the topic "I'm not a schmuck. "

"Yes, you are, Dean Winchester." Castiel chuckled before grabbing the door handle "Yes, you are. "


	7. chapter 7

"Come on, Sammy, we talked about this." Dean huffed under the pressure

"Left! " the taller man said in a hushed voice, "I said left."

"When I say left I mean my freaking left." Dean tugged at the rope

"I'm in the front so that means my left." Sam tugged at the ropes as well

"But I'm not the one going backwards so it should be my left."

"You know what, Dean?" Sam squinted his eyes and dropped the bag "Why don't you carry it then?"

Dean pursed his lips together and also dropped what he was holding. He rubbed his reddened palms and glared at his younger brother.

"This is not how cooperation works." Dean gestured with his hands

"If you're gonna bitch the whole damn way you might as well do all the job." Sam folded his arms over his chest

"Dude, come on." Dean threw his head back

"This is the last time." Sam murmured and grabbed the front end of their cargo

"It's my left."

"No." Sam raised his voice "It's myleft."

"Fine." Dean rolled his eyes"It's your left."

The night's blue haze threw a dark velvet shade over the hills. Stars shone as sugar spilt over black marble, glistening in the sun. The night sky was such a welcome sight. With night came the cold. It was suddenly so much cooler during the nighttime even if the air was blazing during the day. The freezing wind that would blow occasionally nipped at Dean's unprotected cheeks and neck, a white cloud of mist rose above the brothers' heads but melted into the air almost as soon as they rose.

The men blended perfectly into the night. Dean's black boots hit the gravel in an irregular beat, creating a satisfying crunch with each step he laid down. Sam's feet weren't so graceful, the gravel dragged under his feet as the man didn't even bother lifting his heels higher. That annoyed Dean greatly but the man endured it through his gritted teeth since he didn't want to be left alone which meant that he'll have to do the job alone.

"Did you bring a shovel?" Dean let out a groan as he dumped the body on the ground

"Do you think that I'm an idiot?" Sam scoffed

"Well..." Dean started

"Don't finish that sentence." Sam pointed angrily "I'm gonna get the shovel and you watch the body."

"It's already dead, where do you think it would go?" Dean snorted "Narn-"

Dean clicked his tongue and didn't finish his sentence. He watched as his younger brother disappeared into the darkness. Dean let out a heavy sigh, a dense white cloud rose above his head.

Dean's gaze darted upwards, towards the dark velvet sky. He stared at the stars trying to join constellations but it was just a mess of tiny sparkling lights to Dean. The man was never good at astronomy but he appreciated the stars.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, it was starting to get sore from staring at the sky. He rested his palm against the cool stone surface and inspected his surroundings. Rows of tombstones stood erect in silence to the left and right, in front and behind, like a sea of the dead. The scenery was ghostly, on the left there was a neverending sea of graves, crumbling to pieces. Some thin metal crosses stood scattered in the extent like silent guardians waiting for the souls to arrive.

Dean rubbed his freezing hands vigorously, Sam finally came back with a shovel. Dean grabbed it without a question because he knew how much his little brother hated digging. The soil was rough, the water that failed to evaporate during the day now had solidified into icy chunks. Dean dug the hole without taking a break, a drop of sweat dripped down the tip of his nose but the man wasn't going to rest till the job was finished.

"Dean..." Sam said quietly "Let me."

"No, it's fine." Dean murmured, the pressure on his shoulder was turning into a painful heat

"Dean, let me." Sam said in a demanding voice

The older man stopped for a few seconds to let out a harsh breath and continued digging. He only stopped when the younger man practically snatched the shovel out of his brother's hands.

"There is something bothering you and I can tell." Sam ran his fingers through his hair to tame it

"I'm fine, give me the shovel." Dean groaned

"No, you're not fine." Sam set the shovel a few steps back so Dean couldn't reach it "You've been arguing with me over nothing like an old man."

"Sam, look I'm tired-"

"Bullshit." the man cut Dean off "You never complain that you're tired. I'm not buying your excuse."

"Fine." Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose "It's Cas."

"The new bodyguard?" Sam cocked an eyebrow "What about him?"

"Do you know his last name?" Dean sighed

"No, what?" Sam smirked, "Do you plan to change it in the near future?"

"Shut your face." Dean snapped "Novak. His last name is Novak."

Sam's shit-eating grin disappeared in seconds. He stared at his brother wide-eyed, completely at loss for words. He ran his digits through his brown locks again and let out a nervous, shaky sigh.

"Does he know?" Sam rubbed his temples "D-does he even realize? Like, does... Does he..."

"I don't think he knows so you can stop hyperventilating."

"What if he does, then what?" Sam was having a mild mental breakdown "What if the next person he takes out is you?"

"Relax." Dean patted Sam's arm reassuringly "He has no clue, I mean the guy's a total teddy-bear."

"He shot a person three times." Sam said lowly

"It was self-defence." Dean rolled his eyes

"He shot him in the face."

"Still..." Dean's smile twitched "Look, if he wanted to kill me he would've done it the moment you left us alone. Cas has no clue."

"So dad-" Sam started

"Of course we're not gonna tell dad, are you crazy?" Dean gestured with his hands vigorously

"Cas, huh?" Sam said after a few moments

"Mhm..." Dean didn't stop digging

"It's funny how you never gave Benny a nick-name." Sam snickered

"What does that supposed to mean?" Dean rested his hands on the end of the shovel

"He's been working for you for five years." Sam continued "But Castiel- I'm sorry, Cas, was with you for what, like six hours and you're already drinking beer with him?"

"We didn't drink beer."

"And you're covering up for him?" Sam continued teasing

"Alright, smart boy." Dean quickly hopped out of the hole he was digging for the past hour "You finish up and I'm gonna head back to the Impala."

"Alright." Sam grabbed the shovel "Cas-Dean?"

"What?"

Sam paused, he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Dean-Cas? I don't know which one sounds better."

"You." Dean pointed at his brother aggressively "Shut your mouth or I'll leave you here."

Sam didn't say anything else after that. The cunning grin on his lips made it ten times worse because Dean couldn't possibly figure out what the man was thinking.

Dean went back to the Impala alone. A small smile was gracing his lips all the way to the car, no matter how hard the man tried to contain it.


	8. chapter 8

A shadow of fatigue loomed over Castiel's face. The man's steps were slow, sloppy, his gait limp-like. He rubbed his tired eyes over and over again till stars appeared in his vision. His muscles were sore from tossing and turning all night. Castiel got home at five, went to sleep at six. His work schedule started at eight in the morning. The man had to take a shower and clean his wound so that took another hour. Castiel washappy that he managed to fall asleep. That one pathetic hour was like a reset mechanism. It was the longest he ever slept in weeks, it was quite refreshing. Refreshing as in Castiel's body won't collapse randomly for another ten hours.

The man stopped at the gate, took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer after a long time of thinking. Did he even need this job? Food and shelter were great and all but did he really need it? Was this constant torment even worth it? Castiel shuddered at the thought that these sleepless nights will become a part of his routine because Dean seemed like that kind of person who would party till he passed out. Not that sleepless nights weren't already a part of Cas' routine, the man feared that he'll have to follow Dean to every party he decided to attend.

Castiel squeezed through the open gate and headed to the front door which was already unlocked. Castiel was greeted by Sam who handed him some sort of a veggie shake. Sam looked energized, the tall man was in his jogging attire. Castiel envied all that energy and knew that he would be as energized as the man if he just paid more attention to his diet

"Hey, Cas." Sam patted Castiel on the shoulder "Looking kinda rough today."

"I'm fine." Cas murmured and rubbed his forehead "Where's Dean?"

"He's in the shower, he'll be here soon." Sam smiled briefly before walking away

Castiel plopped on the nearest couch and buried his face in his palms. The man felt his mind sinking and before he could react his body was plunging forward. Castiel's eyes shot open and he gripped the armrest just before his body slumped on the floor.

"Morning, Cas." Dean shot Castiel a playful smile as he walked past "How's your shoulder?"

"Shouldn't you put on some clothes?" Castiel questioned

Dean looked down at his bare torso smiling and then looked back at Cas. He had a devilish glimmer in his eyes and at that moment Castiel understood that Dean is the same level of annoying as he is drunk.

"I don't see why you're complaining." Dean bit his lip and then spoke again with his voice slightly lowered "Baby."

A shiver ran down his spine. No, it wasn't a pleasant shiver that tickled him where the bathing suit went. It was a shiver of discontent, incredible annoyance mixed with a few specks of hate. Castiel's fingers clenched into fists, Dean's smile widened, even more, seeing Cas shooting daggers with his eyes. The bit the tip of his tongue as he smiled, a glimmer of satisfaction flashed in his apple-green eyes.

"You are..." Castiel inhaled deeply

"Incredibly handsome." Dean raised an eyebrow

Castiel let out a heavy pained sigh and just gave up.

"Yeah, sure. "

"What?" Dean blinked rapidly surprised "No witty remark?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Castiel sighed

"I don't know, think of something." Dean pouted

"Do you enjoy embarrassing yourself, Dean Winchester?" Castiel said lowly, his eyes locked with Dean's

The man smiled, a soft breath escaped his lips. Castiel's lips twitched into a sarcastic smile but it turned into a discontent frown in a flash.

"Well, not for nothing, Cas." Dean leaned in, his arm bumped against Castiel's "The last person who looked at me like this... I got laid."

Castiel clenched his jaw, no matter how hard he tried the only thing that Castiel managed to do was strengthen his gaze. Dean threw a subtle wink before standing up. Castiel was left sitting on the couch angry and a little bit awkward. Dean came back shortly, fully dressed now. He had swapped his bath towel into some jeans, a tight black shirt was covering his upper part.

"Let's go handsome." Dean teased

Several awful mall visits later Dean stopped at a decent looking bar. Castiel was happy to finally sit down and have some peace. Dean was being swarmed by people everywhere he went and Castiel wasted the last bits of his energy trying to keep them away from the man. Castiel still had no idea who the heck Dean was and it kinda annoyed him since he was a self-centred attention whore. Dean was sure that everyone knew who he was. Castiel enjoyed that little torture and promised himself to never look Dean up on the internet. It was his only way of getting back at the man.

"So, Cas." Dean toyed with the glass bottle on his hands "Tell me about yourself."

"No." Castiel murmured

"Come on." Dean nudged the man playfully "Since we're gonna be spending a lot of time together I gotta know something about you."

"I would gladly tell you." Castiel stared at his hands "If I knew that you cared."

"I do care." Dean watched Castiel take a sip of his beer "Hobbies? Talents? Anything?"

Castiel let out a pained groan and rubbed his forehead. He wasn't getting out of this trap unless he told Dean what he wanted. Castiel didn't feel comfortable telling Dean anything with a fear that the man might make fun out of his hobbies.

"I like...Watching bees."

Dean raised his eyebrows. Castiel rolled his eyes, of course, he's gonna say something idiotic and ruin Cas' whole day.

"Did they ever sting you?" Dean asked a question Castiel never expected from the man like him

"Uh..." Castiel tapped his fingers on the table nervously not knowing what to answer "One time."

"Where do you get bees?"

"The park on most occasions. There aren't that many there since kids like stepping on them." Castiel drank his beer in big nervous gulps "I-"

Castiel lifted his eyes up at Dean and suddenly he was at loss for words. Was this douchebag actually listening? Dean had the most concentrated look on his face. He was leaning in slightly, his fingers gripping the beer bottle firmly. His eyes narrowed, shoulders slouched forward showing clear interest. Dean's intense gaze flickered, he shifted slightly wanting to hear more.

"Are you..." Castiel scoffed "Are you actually listening?"

"Yeah?" Dean raised an eyebrow

Castiel was so tired that he said "fuck it" in his head and continued talking about bees because why the hell not. Bees. Dean wanted to know Cas better and now that he was actually willing to listen Castiel started talking about freaking bees because he was a giant goofy nature nerd. Dean actually listened with occasional interruptions when he wanted to ask a question. Castiel didn't know if it was the alcohol that he had consumed or was he actually warming up to Dean.

Castiel finally cracked a smile when Dean told him an awful joke. It was so corny but still kinda funny. The empty beer bottles on their small table doubled, so did Dean. Castiel couldn't help himself but giggle, the room was spinning. Dean decided that it was time to go but of course he couldn't drive. His best idea was to get a motel room despite the fact that Sam could've driven them home.

A little messing around in the parking lot turned into a playful fight. Dean managed to scare a group of kids, Castiel pushed over a trash can. Everything was spinning and Cas knew for sure that he'll regret all of this in the morning. But at the time he couldn't control his mind or his body. Dean pointed out that his tie is crooked, Dean fixing Cas' tie turned into something more and Castiel found himself pressed up against the taller man, their breaths mixing. Cas couldn't control himself in the heat of the moment, his fingers tugging at Dean's shirt locks and Dean allowing it. Dean's cologne in Castiel's nostrils, plunging deeper than his lungs, shaking his whole body. Dean's lips inches away from Cas's neck, a sharp breath before his teeth sunk into the tender skin earning a soft plead.

Castiel's heart accelerated with unknown fear, with the thought of that maybe he shouldn't be doing this but god damn, he just couldn't force himself to care enough. And he didn't stop. Castiel felt high and low at the same time, his emotions came rushing in and the only thing he could focus on was Dean's face inches away from his, the man's lips moving with a timid whisper.

"Castiel..." his lips are moving softly like every sound was a fragile crystal bell "Cas..."

The blue-eyed man couldn't help but notice the burning desire in Dean's green eyes and that moment Castiel was completely tangled. The desire was intoxicating.

A hazy memory was still a memory.

Dean's hands softly unbuttoning Castiel's shirt, the eagerness in the dark-haired man's movements...

The soft creak of the floorboards growing violent.

Dean's lips against Cas'.

A soft plead. Again and again...

"Cas..." a choked whimper managed to escape Dean's throat before it came to an end

A harsh breath from both of them...

And then it was over.


	9. chapter 9

Sunlight shone through the window curtains as Castiel slowly opened his eyes. The man scrunched up his nose and his eyes slowly squinted shut trying to ward off the sunlight that was pouring right through the open window. The man laid in the bed awake, eyes closed. His body was still, the disgusting feeling in his gut from last night's drinking was starting to kick in. Castiel's chest rose up and sunk back down slowly, he was trying to trace back his steps and remember how did he end up in a crappy motel room.

Cas struggled with the blankets that were tangling his naked body. He let out a pained groan as he flipped on his back, a sharp pain crawled across his skin the moment the sheets brushed against his shoulders. Castiel reached for his back and his fingers quickly moved away when another jolt of pain made his fingers curl.

"Fuck..." Castiel breathed under his breath

What the hell did he do last night?

The man laid on his side staring at the pale blue motel door listening to his own breathing. His whole body was sore like he ran twenty miles last night. Castiel swallowed thickly, his dry throat was killing him. The only thing that could quench his thirst was a half-drank bottle of beer. Castiel sighed and reached for the beverage. The bitter cold liquid was like a gift from the gods. Castiel drank the whole thing and let out a groan of satisfaction when his throat didn't feel like a tube of sandpaper anymore.

Castiel closed his eyes and turned to his other side, his hands reached for something soft and the man cuddled up against the warmth. A soft smile graced the man's lips for a few seconds before his eyes shot open. He quickly scooted away making the figure under the sheets shift slightly. Castiel swallowed thickly, his shaking hand reached for the sheets and only when the man realized that he was butt naked.

Castiel quickly bunched up the duvet to cover himself up, the figure that was peacefully sleeping didn't like that his sleep was so rudely interrupted.

"Five more minutes..." a sleepy whine emitted from under the duvet

Castiel recognized the voice. His cerulean-blue eyes widened to the size of a platter and the strange feeling from his gut rose up again. It wasn't disgust or anything like that. In fact, Castiel didn't know what the heck that was but it was unpleasant. The man didn't know what he was feeling at the moment.

Suddenly, the memories came rushing back and Castiel ushered his eyes shut to make them stop but images from last night kept popping up.

"Oh, no, no, no..." Castiel's eyes darted around the messy room "This... This is not..."

He noticed his overcoat on the floor, in the corner across the room. Both his and Dean's underwear laid beside the bed. Other clothes were thrown around the room carelessly. Castiel rubbed his aching temples. This couldn't be happening. He didn't even like Dean, how the hell something like this could've happened.

The man under the sheets shifted again and Castiel finally got to see Dean's face. He stared at Cas through his dense lashes. The messy-haired man let out a soft chuckle and rubbed his sleepy face with his palms. Castiel sat in the bed mortified, his fingers clutching the duvet with an iron grip. They both were naked. Castiel? And Dean Winchester? Both in the bed naked? To Castiel, this situation seemed like it was taken out of some badly written rom-com.

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled on his stomach. He stared at Castiel curiously, his cheeks tinted pink like he was some sort of freaking Ken Doll.

"God," Castiel thought to himself "Why did you make my arch nemesis so perfect? Look at his lips, they can't be real. What am I thinking... This isn't me. A sarcastic bitch, yeah that's more like it. Fuck you, Dean Winchester, you handsome devil... "

"Morning, sunshine." Dean's voice was hoarse from sleep, the events from last night probably had to do something with it

"What did we..." Castiel breathed out, his voice shaky

"Well..." Dean flipped on his back and the corners of his mouth curled into a smile "How detailed do you want it?"

"You remember all of that?"

"No." Dean murmured, his eyes still droopy from sleep "Parts of it."

"Oh, oh my god." Castiel rubbed his temples

Dean shifted closer, Castiel glanced at The man from the corner of his eye. Dean sat up, Castiel could feel his calm breathing on his bare skin.

"Don't." Castiel hissed and grabbed Dean's hand before the man could touch him

"I just-" Dean started

"Don't." Castiel shushed him

The freckled man nodded slowly and looked down at the mess of sheets on his lap. Castiel let out a harsh breath and stared at his shaking hands trying to process all of this. Dean's fingertips gently caressed the dark-haired male's shoulder. Castiel was forced to look up. Dean leaned in with a smirk but Castiel pressed his palm against Dean's mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Castiel squinted his blue eyes

The man felt Dean's lips curl into a smirk against his skin. Dean moved Castiel's hand away in a quick motion and pressed a kiss against Castiel's mouth. Castiel was unresponsive, Dean's gaze flickered, a heavy sigh escaped his lungs.

"I thought that..."

"I don't think we should." Castiel murmured

"Yeah, I get that but..." Dean had a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes "Maybe we could-"

"That's not a very good idea."

Dean nodded slowly and shifted his body away from Castiel's. He tried to crack a smile but his lips remained a horizontal line.

"I'm sorry for your back." Dean murmured after a long pause

"Oh..." Cas nodded his head "It's fine... I'm-I'm fine."

"Good." Dean nodded as well "Good..."

Dean stood up to collect his clothes. Castiel shifted his eyes the opposite direction because Dean was very naked and he didn't want to see it. They got dressed pretty quickly. It got even more awkward because they just sat on the bed silent.

"Breakfast? " Dean offered

"That would be nice. " Castiel agreed "But I'd rather go home, I don't have any money right now. "

"Come on. " Dean grabbed Castiel's arm gently "My treat. "

Castiel didn't resist, his stomach was growling louder than the engine of a rusty tractor. Dean lead him to the diner across the street because the motel's food sucked.

"Hey, um... " Dean put his menu down

"Yes? " Castiel lifted his head up

Dean seemed stressed. He hit his bottom lip nervously and glanced at the dark-haired man.

"This... This wasn't a... like a thing? "

"What do you mean? "

"I mean that..." Dean inhaled sharply "This wasn't just a one time deal? "

"Dean... " Castiel let out a shaky breath "We were drunk, I don't think I would've done it if I was sober. "

"But... "

"What do you want, exact? " Castiel rubbed the bridge of his nose

"I want to take you out on a date. " Dean leaned in slightly, there was that cocky smile again

That son of a bitch.

"You know what?" Castiel shrugged "Fine. As long as I'm treated like a true lady. "

Dean chuckled at Castiel's words, the blue-eyed man smiled as well.

"Okay, deal. " Dean's smile widened "That means I'm paying for everything? "

"Yes. " Castiel folded his arms over his chest "Scared you won't be able to handle me? "

Dean let out a chuckle and rested his elbow on the table. His eyes got darker for a second, a shiver ran down Castiel's spine but he wouldn't admit it.

"Baby, my credit card has no limit. "


End file.
